Dawn Island
| jname=ドーン島| rname=''Dōn-tō''| ename=Dawn Island| first=Chapter 1; Episode 4| image= | region= | affltion= | }} Dawn Island is an island located in the East Blue. This island is the location of Goa Kingdom. It is the home island of Monkey D. Luffy and starting point of his journey into piracy, as well as the home island of his father Monkey D. Dragon. This is also the adopted home of Portgas D. Ace after the death of his mother and the home of Sabo and his family. Geography This island has a low mountain and a village and a huge junkyard with a forest at the edge of the junkyard. This island is mostly a rural farmland. It is unknown how many villages are here or how many people live here. Goa Kingdom covers the entire island. Locations * Fuusha Village: a sleepy rural village with windmills on the outskirts of the main Goa Kingdom. Notable as Luffy's home and where he met with Shanks the first time inspiring him to be a pirate. This village is run by Woop Slap. Makino owns a bar and Gyoru runs a fish stand. Luffy was born here.One Piece Manga - Chapter 585, Luffy birthplace confirmed * Corvo Mountain: a heavily-forested low-hanging mountain that rests behind Fuusha Village. It is notable as the home of several Mountain Bandits, including Higuma and the Dadan Family. Both Luffy and Ace conducted their training in this area as instructed to by Monkey D. Garp under the supervision of Curly Dadan.One Piece Manga - Chapter 582, Garp leaves Luffy with Dadan and Ace. * Midway Forest: a forest between Gray Terminal and Corvo Mountain.One Piece Manga - Chapter 584, The Midway Forest's name is revealed. * Gray Terminal: a huge junkyard that is full of disease and crimes, it smells due to the burning from the sun. It lays at the edge of Corvo Mountain. Sabo lived here until he was taken in by Dadan with Luffy and Ace.One Piece Manga - Chapter 583, Luffy finds the Gray Terminal.One Piece Manga - Chapter 587, Gray Terminal is burned down to ashes. * Goa city: the capital of Goa Kingdom :* Great Gate: a huge gate connecting Gray Terminal to Edge Town. :* Edge Town :* Town Center :* High Town: the places where all the Nobles reside. :* Royal Palace History Twenty years ago, shortly after Portgas D. Ace was born, Garp moved him here for Dadan's care.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Dadan is seen running after baby Ace. 17 years ago, Luffy was born in this island. 10 years ago, when the story started, Shanks and his Pirate Crew stopped by here where Luffy meets them. After a while, Garp came back and took Luffy to Dadan. 7 years after that, Ace departed from the island. Luffy did the same thing 3 years later.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Luffy sets sail from Dawn Island. Wildlife Cows can be found at the outskirts of the village. However, Corvo Mountain is a home to dangerous gigantic animals such as tigers, alligators, bears, snakes, and vultures. Luffy, Ace and Sabo often hunted this dangerous creatures to train themselves and for food. Throught they could normally overtake them, the animals will sometimes make them serious injuries (like when Luffy was attacked be a bear after Sabo´s presumed death). One Piece Manga - Chapter 583, Luffy tries to follow Ace trough Midway Forest. Trivia * Even if it was not revealed until chapter 584, Goa Kingdom was the first kingdom to appear in the series as Fuusha Village is part of the kingdom. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:East Blue Locations Category:Kingdoms